Magic Works
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: "Gerade als ein paar Schritt Richtung Ausgang gemacht hatte, spürte er eine kleine, weiche Hand, die seine ergriff und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurückhielt. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das nervöse Gesicht von Miss Granger." And dance your final dance, This is your final chance, To hold the one you love...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Magic Works**

Der Weihnachtsball anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers war in vollem Gange und Severus hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, zum einen Igor Karkaroff auszuweichen und zum anderen Minderjährigen das Herumknutschen zu untersagen – irgendjemand musste ja dafür sorgen, dass die Moral in Hogwarts vorhanden blieb!

Nachdem er Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte, dass auch Karkaroffs Mal sich verdunkelte und dieser vorhatte zu fliehen, sobald es brannte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Plötzlich ertönte laut und deutlich ein Lied aus der Großen Halle. Ein romantisches Liebeslied.

 _And dance_

 _Your final dance_

 _This is_

 _Your final chance_

 _To hold_

 _The one you love_

 _You know you've waited long enough_

Severus lief nun schneller, wäre am liebsten gerannt. Der Text des Liedes ließ ihn verzweifeln. Erinnerte ihn daran, dass das Mädchen, das er liebte, unerreichbar und verboten für ihn war. Als ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, rannte er wirklich über einen Korridor und wäre nach einer Ecke fast mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Gerade als er die Person anschnauzen wollte, realisierte er, wer vor ihm stand: Hermine Granger in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid, mit dieser wunderschönen Frisur – und einem vollkommen verweinten Gesicht.

Eigentlich wollte er sie fragen, was sie hier unten machte, warum sie allein wäre und warum sie weinte, aber ihre großen, funkelnden Augen umrandet von dichten Wimpern, an denen wie Tautropen die Tränen hingen, ließen ihn verstummen. Statt irgendetwas zu sagen, starrte er sie einfach nur an.

 _So believe that magic works_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Of being hurt_

 _Don't let_

 _This magic die_

 _The answer's there_

 _Oh, just look in her eyes_

Als er auf einmal das Bedürfnis hatte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, riss er sich von diesen braunen Augen los und hastete erschrocken an ihr vorbei und schließlich in sein Büro in den Kerkern. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch die Macht, die dieses Mädchen über ihn hatte, ängstigte ihn geradezu. Am besten sollte er sie und den ganzen Abend einfach vergessen!

Doch das Lied wollte ihm auch Jahre später nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen…

* * *

Der Abschlussball war in vollem Gange. Überall tanzten die Siebtklässler mit ihren Partnern und hatten ihren Spaß. Severus wäre am liebsten gar nicht erst gekommen, aber dies war der Abschlussball von Hermine Granger und er ertrug es nicht, ihren letzten Abend auf Hogwarts ohne sie zu verbringen. Er würde nicht mit ihr reden, es sei denn, _sie_ würde auf _ihn_ zukommen; er würde sie einfach nur aus der Ferne beobachten, wie sie mit Weasley, Potter und Longbottom tanzte, wie sie als das mit Abstand schönste Mädchen im Saal heimlich bewundert wurde und wie ihr Lachen gelegentlich bis zu ihm herüberdrang. Er würde diesen Abend genießen und danach für immer davon zehren müssen, denn es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie sobald wiedersehen würde… Er hatte von Minerva gehört, dass sie ins Ministerium gehen wollte, und glaubte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie dafür geschaffen war – mit ihrer höflichen, logischen, aber auch determinierenden Art würde sie den verstaubten Politikern schon Wind machen.

Er war auf einmal so in seinen Gedanken verloren gewesen, dass er sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Nun, da der Krieg vorüber war, nutzten sich seine Spionageeigenschaften anscheinend ab.

Während er den Saal nach ihr absuchte, ertönte plötzlich ein Lied. Und zwar d _as_ Lied.

Schon bei den ersten Akkorden gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Er musste hier ganz schnell raus! Doch gerade als ein paar Schritt Richtung Ausgang gemacht hatte, spürte er eine kleine, weiche Hand, die seine ergriff und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurückhielt. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das nervöse Gesicht von Miss Granger.

 _And dance_

 _Your final dance_

Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an und schien die Worte, die gesungen wurden, zu meinen. Konnte das überhaupt sein? Wollte Hermine Granger etwa mit _ihm_ tanzen?!

 _This is_

 _Your final chance_

Sie legte den Kopf schief. Immer noch hielt sie seine Hand und zog ihn jetzt ein wenig näher zu sich.

 _To hold_

 _The one you love_

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, stellte sich vor ihn, hielt seine rechte Hand hoch und legte ihre linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter. Sie wollte anscheinend wirklich tanzen.

Automatisch legte er seine rechte Hand an ihre Taille und begann, einen langsamen Tanz mit kleinen Schritten zu führen.

 _You know you've waited long enough_

Hermine passte sich seinem Tanzstil sofort an und es war, als wären sie die einzigen in der Großen Halle. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und versuchten gegenseitig, in ihnen eine Antwort auf ihre gleiche, unausgesprochene Frage zu finden.

 _So believe that magic works_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Of being hurt_

 _Don't let_

 _This magic die_

 _The answer's there_

 _Oh, just look in her eyes_

Das tat Severus und war sich nicht sicher, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie schien ihn zumindest zu mögen…

 _And make_

 _Your final move_

 _Mmm, don't be scared_

 _She'll want you to_

Hermine nickte unmerklich und musste schmunzeln, als sich seine Augen erschrocken weiteten.

 _Yeah, it's hard_

 _You must be brave_

 _Don't let this moment slip away_

Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, was sie von ihm erwartete, aber schließlich machte sie den nächsten Schritt, indem sie ihren Kopf behutsam an seine Brust legte. Sie tanzten weiter, obwohl es Severus schwerfiel, sich auf irgendetwas anderes als ihre Wange an seinem Hemd zu konzentrieren. Gedankenverloren strich sein Daumen über ihre Taille.

 _Believe that magic works_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Afraid of being hurt_

 _No, don't let_

 _This magic die_

 _Oh, the answer's there_

 _Yeah, just look in her eyes_

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, stoppte das Tanzen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Dann lächelte sie und beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne.

 _And don't believe that magic can die_

 _No, no, no, this magic can't die_

Ihre Lippen berührten seine nur hauchdünn, doch es war, als explodiere ein Feuerwerk. So weich, so warm, so angenehm – einfach unbeschreiblich schön.

Hermine blickte ihm in die Augen und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dass langsam aber sicher von seinem imitiert wurde, sodass sie glücklich grinsend voreinander standen, während das Lied ausklang.

 _So dance_

 _Your final dance_

 _'Cause this is_

 _Your final chance._

Das Lied war vorüber, ein anderes lautes, wuchtiges wurde gespielt, sodass der wunderschöne Moment verflog und sie sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst waren.

Nahezu der halbe Saal starrte sie entsetzt an.

Severus wich alle Farben aus dem Gesicht, doch Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Wollen wir rausgehen?", schlug sie vor und Severus nickte dankbar.

Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn aus der Großen Halle, der Eingangshalle und über die Ländereien Hogwarts hinunter zum Großen See, wo sie endlich unter sich sein konnten. Sie schwiegen, doch die Stille war nicht unangenehm. Beide hatten ihren Tanz im Kopf, während sie am Wasser entlangspazierten und sich gegenseitig mit dem Daumen über die Hand strichen.

Schließlich blieb Hermine stehen und blickte über den See. Sie atmete einmal tief, glücklich und entspannt ein und Severus tat es ihr automatisch gleich. Da drehte sie sich zu ihm, sodass sie wieder voreinander standen.

„Ich hatte mir das Lied gewünscht", gab sie lächelnd zu.

Severus' Stirn krauste sich fragend.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Weihnachtsball beim Trimagischen Turnier?"

Er nickte. „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen."

„Als dieses Lied gespielt wurde, wärst du fast in mich hineingelaufen und irgendwie scheine ich dich erschreckt zu haben, denn ich sah etwas in deinen Augen, was ich vorher nie gesehen hatte. Normalerweise sind deine Augen neutral, man könnte fast kühl sagen, aber in diesem Moment tobte ein Sturm in ihnen und verschiedene Emotionen waren darin sichtbar: Unsicherheit, Angst, Mitgefühl – und Liebe." Hier lächelte sie selig. „Von diesem Tag an habe ich dich beobachtet und schon bald festgestellt, dass ich dich sehr gerne habe."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll", gab er nach einer Weile des stillen Nachdenkens zu.

Da lachte sie freundlich auf. „Du musst gar nichts antworten. Ich möchte von dir nur eines wissen: Liebst du mich?" Sie sah ihn gespannt und mit schnell klopfendem Herzen an.

Er nickte sofort. „Ja. Ja, das tue ich."

„Gut", seufzte sie erleichtert. „Ich liebe dich nämlich auch." Und da stellte sie sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn erneut, erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder, und er nahm schließlich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie intensiv zurück. Sie schlang ihre Arme leidenschaftlich um seinen Hals und fuhr ihm durch die weichen Haare. Beide konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen und beide wussten nun ganz genau, dass Magie zwischen zwei Menschen funktionierte, wenn man nur mutig genug für sie war…

ENDE.


End file.
